


Ragdoll

by NullanyThorm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, but i like it, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: Hiro is a young wizard living a double life. Living among non-magical family, his study of magic must stay an absolute secret. Even to said family and his closest friends. Varian is a genius boy wizard who was unexpectedly thrust into being a criminal, and sentenced to becoming a living doll. Separated from his home realm and family, he's discovered by Hiro and the two form an... interesting bond.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Ragdoll

_The Realm of Corona_

“You have been found guilty of misuse of _immense_ magical power. Treason. Kidnapping and threatening the royal family. Endangering the realm. ”

“I-I can’t control my magic! I’m too young!” 

The boy was standing in front of the King, Queen, and Princess of the realm of Corona. Friends of the Crown, a few of the strongest members of the Guard. It was an oppressive atmosphere, and though he knew he didn’t stand a chance of getting out of this now, it didn’t mean he wasn’t prepared to try. 

“Your inability to control your magic has nothing to do with your youth.” The king stood in the absolute forefront, of course. Along with the Queen and Princess on either side. It made his stomach churn seeing them all together. “It has to do with the fact that no matter how clever, or well-trained, or ingenious you are, your magic power is too potent to control. And even if you were to be forgiven for misuse of magic, that doesn’t exempt your other crimes.”

He winced. Yeah. There was no getting out of this. He’d made a huge mistake, and — 

“In light of these crimes, the sentence will be Soul Stitching.”

— And he just got one of the worst possible punishments. If not _the_ worst. Great. 

“Wait, dad!” Rapunzel…. Was actually standing _up_ for him? “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?”

“Yeah, Your Majesty.” Eugene… too? “He was a kid throwing a temper tantrum. For a _kind of_ understandable reason, to boot. Don’t you think transplanting his soul into a toy is a _bit_ much?”

“The punishment. Stands.” The king responded sternly. He gave the two a look that made them back down instantly. Even Varian withdrew. “No matter the circumstances. The crimes he’s committed are very real. And the potency of his magic potential is highly dangerous. Stitching will solve that problem.”

Varian bit his lower lip. He tried to struggle, but it was a weak attempt. The court wizard and advisor, Nigel, approached. He’d given up. There was nothing he could do. He’d made his bed. Even if he hadn’t acted out, this might have been coming. He…. couldn’t be controlled. 

Eugene and Rapunzel looked scared for him — pitying him. 

Cassandra’s face was hardened. She wasn’t ready to put enough trust in him to stand up for him. 

The queen was looking away. The king and Guards looked on solemnly. 

Nigel held his hand out. It hovered right in front of where Varian’s heart would be. He took a deep breath, held it in. He prepared for the worst, but kept his eyes open. He knew what was coming, and wanted to soak in everything around him before — 

Everything went black. 

> _Universal Realm of Magic_

He slung his bag over his shoulder, darting through the streets. He'd stayed _way_ too late. If he didn't get back to Earthrealm soon, he was definitely going to get an earful. He could already hear the "where were you"s and the "you're supposed to call when you'll be late"s. 

_But how was he supposed to tell his magic-less family he was the only one mom's magic gene passed down too?_ They didn't even know mom was a witch! Let alone him. What would they say if they found out he was a wizard? He choked on air, tried to think of an excuse, and kept running. 

The magic realm was odd. It was a weird mesh of the cultures of different magical realms. You'd see modern buildings, Victorian architecture, and buildings straight out of medieval fantasies. As he rounded a corner heading toward the door to Earthrealm, he stopped in front of one such building. 

A shop for magic tools, according to the sign. Yet, he felt a magic source inside pulling him forward, into the shop. He walked in, getting a look around. Spellbooks, channeling crystals, wands. It had just about everything. But his attention was drawn to another area of the shop: a shelf lined top to bottom in dolls. Porcelain, plastic, ball-joint, ragdolls. 

Despite his disinterest in dolls, he found his eyes drawn to the shelves. On one, just within his reach, was a ragdoll. His hands seemed to guide itself there to pick the doll up. 

It was small enough to wrap one arm around. If he'd picked it up by the arm instead of the waist, he probably could have carried it one-handed. It was a boy, and had black hair made of yarn. A few strands of blue yarn made a distinct streak in his bangs. He had blue buttons for eyes. A blue shirt, and brown trousers that made it seem like he was a doll from one of those behind the times realms. 

He turned the little doll over in his hands. It was just a doll… but there seemed to be some form of magic coming from it. From all the dolls on these shelves. But this little ragdoll… something about him caught his attention. 

"You know, I'm giving these away to good homes."

The woman's voice behind him made him jump. He let out a scream that his friends would have probably teased him for, if they'd heard it. He found himself fumbling around to keep the doll in his hands from falling, letting out a heavy sigh when he knew it was safe. 

The woman had lightly tanned skin and dark eyes, which made her stark white hair pop. She was tall, imposing, and made him feel small just looking at her. Even if she was smiling. 

"It's not often someone compatible with one of the dolls comes in." She continued, as if he hadn't just nearly dropped the little ragdoll in his hands. "It seems that little one is lucky, he's hardly been here a week."

"Compatible…?"

"Yes, Scruffy, compatible." She responded. "If you're in my shop, you must be a wizard. Surely you know about living dolls?"

"My name's Hiro." He brushed his hair out of his eyes so they could meet hers. "Hiro Hamada. I’ve read about living dolls, but… I don’t think I’ve ever seen one." He shifted the little ragdoll in his hands. A dry chuckle escaped him as he continued to examine the little blue strands of yarn in his hair. “He doesn’t look like much.”

“They’re everywhere, Scruffy.” Okay. It seemed like she was completely disregarding his name. And not even bothering to introduce herself. “Most of the time, they’re lifeless. They can only come to life if a compatible wizard feeds them magic power.”

“Well, I can’t imagine there are many in Earthrealm.”

“Earthrealm wizard. Rare, but explains things.” She moved over to a shelf, grabbed a book, and thrust it into his hands. “Well, that doll and this book are yours. Best for you to read up a bit more if you’re going to own one.”

“Wait, I never said I — ”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” The woman responded. “Finding a compatible wizard for a doll doesn’t happen often. Who knows how long he’ll be waiting if you don’t take him. So, he’s yours.”

“Uh, well...” He looked into the little doll’s button eyes and sighed. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if he came home with a doll, but… “Thanks, I guess.” 

There was obviously no point arguing with her. Besides, he couldn’t deny that he was already feeling attached to him. Perhaps it was that magic compatibility thing, but he figured he might as well take him home. Speaking of home. 

“Oh god, I’m so late! Aunt Cass and Tadashi are going to kill me!” He stashed the book away in his bag and darted towards the front door. “Thanksagainbye!”

> _Earthrealm_

When he saw the lights in the cafe still on, he panicked. Oh god, they were both probably still waiting up on him, weren’t they. He glanced at the little doll in his hands, and out of pure embarrassment, stashed him in his bag so as not to be found out. How much would he be teased for coming home with a doll? He didn’t want to think about it. 

Then, he braced himself and walked in. 

“And where have you been?”

His greeting was exactly what he thought it would be. He put on the biggest smile he could. It was probably coming across as painfully fake, but for the time being, it was the best he could do. Besides, Tadashi was a softie. And since it seemed like it was just him, just maybe he could sneak past. 

“I- I told you where I”ve been! The library!”

“And your library visit was so _riveting_ , you missed several calls?”

“Opposite, actually, fell asleep.” He lied through his teeth, giving a shaky chuckle. Studying magic was actually fascinating for him. Well, not that he didn’t enjoy learning at SFIT, but he imagined this lie would be more believable anyway. “Sorry.”

“Look...” Tadashi seemed to massage the bridge of his nose. He shook his head, and Hiro knew his lie was completely transparent. Well, that didn’t work. “Wherever it is you keep going whenever you say it’s the ‘library’, or ‘taking a walk’, or ‘looking for a breakthrough’, I know you don’t want to tell. You really are prone to keeping secrets.”

“Well… Some secrets are that important.”

“And here I thought I knew your most important secret already.”

Hiro gave a shaky chuckle. He was having a hard time looking his brother in the eye. He knew that Tadashi knew almost all his secrets. They were brothers, it was kind of hard to avoid. But this was one secret he absolutely could. Not. Tell. 

“I’m willing to make a deal.” His eyes shot up to Tadashi. The other certainly had worry in his eyes, it made Hiro squirm a bit. “I won’t ask where you keep going. I won’t tell Aunt Cass you were late — luckily for you, she’s been out shopping for dinner and the new seasonal cafe menu. But make sure you’re home on time from now on. Or at least call if you’re going to be late.”

Yeah, he really needed to learn that spell that would let his phone connect cross-dimension. This was getting to be a chore. 

“I… I promise.”  
  
“Alright, then.”

The two brothers shared small smiles. Then, Hiro’s face split into a grin. He darted up towards the stairs, heading up to his room. He really had some spells he had to work on if he was going to keep his promise. And he had to figure out how to ‘feed’ some magic to his new — 

“Hey, you dropped something.”

Oh no. Please don’t be the doll. Please don’t be the doll. Please don’t be the — 

“A doll?”

Of course. Why did things never go the way he wanted? He put on that ear-to-ear grin again as he turned to see his brother turning his doll over in his hands. Oh god, what was he going to do? Teasing was definitely incoming. 

“Uh, yes… That _is_ a doll. I mean, there’s no lying around that, but...”

“It’s kind of cute, really.” He is eyes had been on the doll since picking it up, but then they suddenly turned upwards towards Hiro. “Kind of reminds me you’re still a kid, after all.”

“What?” He scoffed, and then walked up to Tadashi and took his doll out of his brother’s hands. “Look. I found him left lying on the street, and — ”

“Him?”

“ _It_.” He quickly corrected, embarrassed. Oh god, he was already so naturally attached he was starting to call him by — ugh! What was going to happen when he learned his name? If he even had a name. “I found it lying on the street like it had been left. I felt a little bad, and… ”

“Decided to bring _him_ home?” Oh, god. It was too late to go back on the ‘him’ now, wasn’t it? Curse these stupid magic attachments. Why did he have to be the one compatible with a doll? “Hey, I’m not judging.”

“Except you’re obviously teasing me,” He said with an exaggerated groan as he walked up the stairs. “This stays between you and me, you hear!?”

“Sure, at least until Aunt Cass decides to clean your side of the room!”

The two called to each other across the stairs as Hiro ran to the room he and Tadashi technically shared. He closed the door, thinking about what would happen when Aunt Cass did find out. Ugh, she probably wouldn’t stop calling him cute and coddling him and treating him like a kid. Stupid doll. 

“But I guess it isn’t really your fault, is it?” He glanced down at the little ragdoll. He moved his index and middle finger to push at his little arm, giving him a little smile and a soft scoffing sound. “I mean, neither of us can really help our magic sources, can we?”

He set the doll down on his pillow, pulling the book the woman had given him out of his backpack. He opened it, reading through a few basic notes on dolls. So, feeding a living doll was basically like channeling magic into any sort of magic tool. Simple enough, then. He just had to imagine he was using his wand, or broom, back in the magic realm. 

Step 1. Physical Contact. He took the doll's hand with his thumb, index and middle fingers. He took a deep breath and focused on Step 2. Get in touch with your body's natural link to the realm's magic. After a moment, the crystal around his neck, hidden underneath his shirt (his wand, currently dormant), began to flow with a light purple hue. Good. Step 3. Focus on the tool, and try to share the magical energy with it. 

The doll started glowing. It was faint, but there. He focused a little more and the glow increased. He kept going until he knew the glow would persist after losing physical contact, and waited. In what seemed like hardly any time at all, the little ragdoll grew to the size of a teenage boy, only slightly smaller than himself. He seemed… human. His buttons had turned into actual eyes, his yarn hair had also become real hair. He was… Human. By appearances, at least. 

Except there still seemed to be some stitching along the sides of his arms, poking out from his sleeves.

He flinched, for a moment. Like he was expecting something that wasn't happening. Then, cautiously, opened one bright blue eye. He looked around. Examined himself, the stitching on his arm, turned strands of hair over in his fingers, then finally laid eyes on Hiro, himself. 

He was… kind of cute. 

  * ———————————————————•



"Where… am I?" 

He's been Stitched. It seemed like he should still be in the throne room in Corona,but he obviously wasn't. It felt like no time had passed. But here he was, in an unfamiliar place. Stitching along his arms, body not moving the way he wanted it to. Feeling… more exaggerated, limp… odd. With a strange boy in front of him, dressed in a way that made obvious they weren't from the same realm.

In fact, the room he was in felt outside the realm of Corona as well. He wanted to panic, but he imagined it was only natural he’d wind up in a different realm. The boy in front of him had probably been the one that fed him the energy to come alive. Meaning…

That was his new owner. 

He stared for a moment. The boy seemed as awestruck as he was. Their staring contest lasted for at least a minute, he was certain. A minute of complete silence, eyes met, simply taking the other in. It was a lot to absorb, but eventually the brown-eyed boy broke the silence and spoke. 

“Y-You’re in Earthrealm. I’m Hiro. Hiro Hamada.”

“Oh, um… Varian.” He introduced. He continued turning his hair over in his fingers in his hair, amazed at how real it felt. “Earthrealm…? That’s unexpected.”

“Yeah, I know, we’re rare in Earthrealm.” The brown-eyed boy leaned back on the bed they were both sitting on. He dug under his shirt, bringing out a small purple crystal. His wand? Possibly. “Rare enough that I’m the only one in my family other than my mom with a magic source, even my brother wasn’t born magic.”

“Half wizard, then?”

“Technically, but half or full doesn’t really matter.”

“True enough.”

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while. Varian wasn’t really sure what to do or say. He was still focusing on the way his body seemed limp and moved jerkily. The stitches along his arms, and how far he felt from home. He was a doll. A living doll. And the boy in front of him, Hiro, was his owner. 

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I couldn’t tell anyone about my magic.” Hiro responded with a sigh. “I can think of a couple friends who would love it. And picturing my aunt and brother’s reactions… priceless.”

“Oh yeah… Earthrealmers have to keep magic under wraps, don’t you?”

“When the last time magic got out caused the Salem Witch Trials… Yeah. Pretty important secret…. So, do you mind if I ask you something?” Hiro’s head bobbed to the side slightly. 

“I don’t mind.” Varian tried to mimic the movement, but the jerkiness of his movement caused his head to tilt almost completely, his cheek made contact with his shoulder.a Hiro chuckled a bit, which flustered him. He turned back to his upright position. 

“How did you come to life? There are lots of ways it can happen, right?”

“In my case… I’ve always been alive.” He bit his lower lip, buck teeth poking through slightly which made his new owner chuckle again. He withdrew his teeth instantly. “I… In my realm, Corona, there’s this special sentence for Criminals called Soul Stitching… Or just Stitching. It’s kind of reserved for the worst of the worst criminals, worse than public execution. They basically use a spell that severs the soul from the body, and then put that soul in a doll. It creates a living doll… like me.”

“What did you do!?” His new owner jolted backwards, and this time it was Varian’s turn to chuckle as he practically fell off the bed in the process. 

“Relax. It’s not so much what I did.” Varian paused, then moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “But… What I did _was_ pretty bad. When I was human, I was…. My body’s magic potential was kind of off the charts. I was well trained, well practiced, and kind of prodigious in a lot of ways. Unfortunately, my body was so closely linked to its magic source that, well, sometimes it would tap into magic without meaning to.”

“Wow, if you were an Earthrealmer...”

“Let’s not think about that.” Varian responded, even though they both shared a chuckle. “Anyway… Basically I kind of accidentally turned my dad into an amber statue one day —”

“You did what!?”

“Details. Not important.” He waved the exclamation off. “Point is, I went to the kingdom for help, but they were busy with another magic-centered emergency that was kind of kingdom-wide. I got turned away and essentially kicked out — and considering I was friends with the princess, that kind of hurt.”

“You were friends with _who!?_ ”

“Details. Not important.” He chuckled at Hiro’s indignant sulking at everything he was saying. “Anyway…. The point is that led to me doing a lot of things I’m not really proud of, thinking back on it. I got caught, tried, and sentenced to Stitching. And that’s the last thing I remember.”

“So, why Stitching?”

“That thing I told you about myself earlier,” he responded. “There was basically no controlling my link to magic. My magic potential. No matter how much I trained, and learned, and practiced… I was uncontrollable. I imagine they just thought putting me in a body that couldn’t _use_ magic was probably safer.”

“Seems a bit harsh… Couldn’t they just find a way to sever your link?”

“Well, I had just committed some pretty serious crimes. But… That’s basically all I’m going to say right now.” He continued struggling getting his body to move the way he wanted. It was kind of a hassle, especially at a time like this. “Geez, what did they stitch me to, a ragdoll?”

“Er, yeah, actually.”

“Oh, great!” He threw his hands up in the air, but of course the jerkiness caused the motion to be way too exaggerated. Hiro laughed again, and he found himself getting more flustered every time it happened. “Ugh, this is going to take some getting used to.”

“Well, anyway, I need to find a way to turn you back into being doll-size so my brother doesn’t wonder why there’s suddenly a boy in my room.” Hiro flipped through a book that had been on the bed, and Varian took a moment to absorb everything. He was a doll. He had an owner. “Ah-hah, found it.”

“Uh… Hey Hiro?”

“Yeah?” Hiro asked as his eyes scanned the book. He was obviously trying to absorb as much information as possible while he figured out the spell. 

“Do you… Just see me as a doll?”

"Well, if that's purely a yes-no question, I'd go with yes." Hiro snapped the book closed. He tried making eye contact, but Varian was having a hard time keeping it after that answer. At least, until Hiro playfully clapped his hands onto his cheeks and forced their eyes to make contact. "But there's a lot more to it than that, okay?"

"It's just…. Thinking of myself as a doll." He tried to look away, but every time he did Hiro turned his face back towards him. "Thinking I have an _owner_. It's… weird. Like, I'm not really… my own person anymore?"

"Hey hey hey, look." Hiro ruffled his hair, and moved his hands down to his shoulders. "Yes. To me, you're the little doll I found in an odd lady's shop. But my best friend. Is a _robot_. Who, while adorable, has far less personality."

The sarcastic delivery on that last portion of that line made Varian start laughing. Not long after, Hiro followed suit and began chuckling as well. Hiro messed with his hair again, and the mood was significantly lifted. 

"So, there's no reason you can't be both a doll _and_ my friend, okay?" Honestly, what could Varian do other than nod? He didn't really know what to say. In the face of Hiro's unflinching determination on the matter, it was really the only option. 

"Good. Now let's turn you back into a doll before my brother comes in and wonders how I got a boy into our room. That'd be awkward."

He was… kind of cute.

• ———————————————————•

"Aunt Cass! Tadashi! I'm home!"

He waltzed through the front door to the cafe, not late this time. Aunt Cass, who'd been serving a customer, rounded the corner and gave him a big hug almost instantly. 

"Welcome home!" She greeted, tussling his hair. "Tadashi's out with your friends. I think they said they were going to Fred's."

"Kay," he said with a shrug. "I'm gonna head upstairs and finish up some school work." 

"I'll call you for dinner later!"

"You got it!"

He quickly retreated up the stairs. Rather than finishing class work he'd _already_ finished, he went straight to his bed. He grabbed the little ragdoll off his pillow. He fed it a little magic, and almost instantly his life-size doll was hooking his arms around his neck in a greeting.

"Welcome home!"

"Hi, yeah, okay." He knew better than to try to force Varian off at this point. So, he simply picked the life-size doll up and plopped down on the bed. "Geez, you'd think I was gone at least a week." 

He'd had Varian for a few weeks now, and there were a few things he'd learned about his freckle-faced companion. 

> 1\. Living dolls could be turned from doll to human and back again at the will of their owner. 

This was a handy trick. After all, having to keep him a secret from Aunt Cass and Tadashi was an absolute must. Part of being a wizard was _not_ telling anyone he was a wizard, after all, and the sentient ragdoll was a dead giveaway.

> 2\. In doll form, living dolls were still sentient as long as regularly fed magic energy.

Meaning, Varian could still see and hear, and even move, while a doll. Good luck keeping any surprises from him now, he had a little sentinel keeping one eye open constantly.

> 3\. Even in human form, he was still very much a doll.

Hiro was constantly getting chuckles out of his erratic, doll-like movement, of course. But there were other things too. Like how when he got excited and his sentences started running together, he kept going and going and going. Like he didn't have to breathe. Like how he was incredibly light, and Hiro could pick him up or accidentally knock him over effortlessly. Or how in moments like this, with Varian wrapped around him, he couldn't feel any sort of pulse or heartbeat. Varian was definitely alive, but not in the standard meaning of the word. 

> 4\. Varian only possessed three of his five senses. 

He could only see, hear, and feel. And even then, his sense of touch was drastically dull compared to a human. Slight pinches, stubbed toes and the like didn't bother him. You had to actively try to make him feel pain. And he had a hard time sensing things like warmth and cold. He could, but it was only very slight. It was kind of sad, really. Knowing the amazing smells from the cafe couldn't reach him, and there was no point to human food for him at all.

> 5\. He was… very clingy. 

According to Varian, this was a new development. He'd always been bubbly and talkative, but never craved physical affection the way he did after becoming a doll. The few weeks Hiro had been keeping him, the little ragdoll seemed basically glued to him. 

"Well maybe if you'd take me to school with you like I asked." Ugh, those puppy dog eyes were far more effective than they needed to be. 

"I've told you, if you got found out I'd never hear the end of it." He finally managed to wrench his ragdoll off of him, looking Varian square in the eye. "Fourteen year olds don't just carry dolls around in Earthrealm, especially not boys." 

"Ugh, fine." Varian hugged at his knees. "I just don't like being left alone. It's boring, and makes me think too much about pointless things."

"How about this?" He scooted a bit closer to Varian, pulling one of his spell books out of his bag. "I'm stop by home to get you before I go to the Center Realm from now on. Okay?"

"Deal!" And there he went with the clinging again. "Thank you."

Wait… what just happened?

Hiro found himself staring dumbfoundedly at nothing in particular as a brush of black hair passed his cheeks. As bright blue eyes stared his for just a moment. As lips that felt human, but just a smidge synthetic pressed against his and for just a moment, he was being kissed. 

He struggled to get words out of his throat, but failed. Completely. The best he could manage was this extended, squeaking, throat breaking sound. He supposed it was meant to be an 'uuuuuuuuh', but just kind of stopped part way and decided to become random noise. 

"Don't be mad." It was said incredibly quickly, and Varian hid his face in a pillow immediately afterward. Well,at least he wasn't the only flustered one.

"I'm not mad," he responded. Knowing Varian responded best to physical touch and affection, he placed a hand on his head. Allowing his fingers to mingle with strands of his hair. "Just… very confused." 

"I… I don't know." Varian finally brought his face out of the pillow. Though obviously flustered, there was no sign of a blush. Probably because there was no blood or heat to rush to his cheeks like in humans. "I… I read your book on living dolls some time last week. I was bored, and thought I'd try to understand how I work a bit better. And there was this comment about how dolls and their owners have this special bond. And how they're basically life partners, especially for wizards who stop aging while they're young. And how it isn't uncommon for some sort of romantic or semi-romantic relationship to form. And —" 

Hiro held up a hand. Varian stopped, and he smiled and scooted a little closer to put an arm around Varian's shoulder.

"You were doing that thing," he responded. "Where you go on and on and on because you don't need to breathe?"

"Oh. Uh… Sorry." He fidgeted a bit. Nervous, stop-and go motions made even more jittery by his doll body. "Long story short…. I've been looking for an excuse to do that for like a week?"

"Well… do you want to do it again?" 

"Kinda."

Then, Hiro kissed him. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Sure, he'd been thinking Varian was cute since he came to life. Sure, his bubbly personality was endearing and his tendency to ramble made him a lovable dork… okay, there were plenty of reasons why in hindsight.

"Well, if Aunt Cass and Tadashi would think I'm crazy for calling a doll my friend, they'd definitely call me crazy for falling in love with one."

"So the magic thing doesn't get out?"

"Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an oddball one-shot. I fell in love with the concept and decided to write it up, but it kind of wound up all over the place. I plan on working with it more, either through more one-shots or turning it into a full multi-chapter work. Either way I probably won't work on it any more until I'm done with the projects I currently have ongoing. I... actually want to finish works, but my brain has a hard time processing that. A few other things I want to touch on if/when I do streamline and work on the story more are: 
> 
> 1\. Streamline the magic system. It's all over the place here because I'm still kind of... working with it? It'll probably be pretty loose but hey. It needs some foundation.  
> 2\. Tadashi and Aunt Cass find out about magic and Hiro being a wizard. Insanity ensues.  
> 3\. Fleshing out the fact that yes, Adira is tagged because the lady in the shop is Adira and she might become Hiro's magic mentor at some point  
> 4\. Hiro visiting Corona because realm hopping is a thing wizards can do  
> 5\. Exploring the fact that Hiro is technically living a triple life as an SFIT student, superhero and wizard. This boy is stretched THIN
> 
> There's a lot more I want to touch on as well. But it's something that will happen later if/when I work more with this concept. Honestly, more likely when than if. I will probably wind up working on it more as soon as my current projects are finished. I love it a lot and as you can tell I have a lot of ideas already.


End file.
